


White Lace & Pick Up Trucks

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowboys, Crossdressing, Drag Queen, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sees his friend in a while new light after discovering his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lace & Pick Up Trucks

Chris locked his car and strolled into the back room of the coffee shop. It was seven o'clock and the front doors were locked as the owner turned it from a coffee shop, frequented by students, into a drag bar, with live music and a vibrant and mainly gay clientèle. That meant that it was time for Chris to transform himself from a slightly boring and very overworked lawyer into Christina, who was a singer, a waitress, and a very elegant lady.

The back room was noisy as the other men in there traded gossip and make up and got ready for the evening. Chris smiled and nodded as they greeted him.

"Daniel, how's Isabel?" he asked. "And what are you doing here when her due date is any second now?"

Daniel growled and tossed a shirt at him.

"She threw him out," Luke answered with a huge grin. "Apparently imminent fatherhood has turned my big brother into an old woman and his fussing is driving Isabel nuts. I think it was a toss up between kicking him out and just plain shooting him and she didn't want to drag his heavy ass out to the kerb."

Daniel growled again and everyone laughed.

Chris sat down at the last empty table and started unpacking his bag. He had a brand new outfit he was going to be wearing tonight and he was a little nervous about it, but he knew the other guys wouldn't let him walk out there looking bad.

He found the preparation for turning into Christina to be soothing. First, he took his suit off and carefully folded it. Then he started on his make up, nothing to bold or too vulgar, just subtle shades to emphasise his eyes and his complexion. By the time he was done, all the stresses of his day had been forgotten and he was already slipping into his Christina persona. Next came the underwear. The first time he'd had to do this in a room full of other men he'd been embarrassed, but he was so used to it by now that he could strip naked without batting an eyelid. He pulled his gaff out and stepped into it, tucking himself into it so that he could wear his dress without any unsightly or unfortunate bulges.

"White?" Mark asked with a wicked grin. "Bit late to pretend you're a virgin, isn't it?"

Chris flipped him off and carried on dressing. "If you must know I have a new dress to wear and it's white. Unlike you, I prefer not to flaunt my underwear like a tramp." He fastened his bra and secured the silicon pads that made up his cleavage. A little shimmy assured him that they were comfortable and not likely to pop out unexpectedly and got him wolf whistles from the other three men. "Do that again and I'm going to have to take one of you up on it."

"Going through a dry patch?" Daniel asked.

"Any drier and I'd qualify for famine relief," he grumbled.

"How is that even possible?" Luke complained. "I mean look at us; we're both good looking, single, professional guys with good jobs and we can't get a date. Daniel has no sympathy since he's married and can get laid whenever he wants."

"As demonstrated by the basketball team Isabel has popped out over the last couple of years," Mark grinned. "I, on the other hand, have a hot, sexy, sugar daddy, and he's waiting for me out front so I'll leave you prima donnas to finish getting ready. I'm going to go and dance with my sweetie before it gets too crowded."

"Come on then," Daniel urged. "Get your corset on, Chrissy, and show us this new dress."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You know I hate that name, Daniel. Get over here and lace me up then and I'll model for you."

He gasped as Daniel pulled the laces tight, giving him a more feminine figure with a narrower waist, and then pulled the dress out of his bag. It was a slightly stretchy, white, lace mini dress, which stopped just below his ass and had a scooped neck, which emphasised his cleavage but was still quite modest.

Luke whistled under his breath. "You look like a princess, hon," he complimented. "It's you. Sexy, but feminine rather than trashy. You need your nails done if you're going to wear that. A nice French manicure; pull your kit out and I'll stick them on and paint them for you. If you can't pull in that dress, there's no hope for any of us."

 

*****

 

Adam was one of the first through the doors when Ryan opened them. Noir was one of his favourite stops for coffee and a snack during the day; at night it turned into a great drinking hole with some very attractive men on display, some of them wearing dresses, a kink of Adam's that he worked hard to hide from his friends and family. He'd lost friends when he admitted to liking men as well as women and his relationship with his family was still rocky; he wasn't going to risk losing more when they found out he liked his men dressed as women.

He ordered non-alcoholic beer because he was going to have to drive home later and added an order of fries in case he ended up staying longer than he meant to. He didn't manage to come here very often because his ranch kept him busy and the hour drive just seemed like too much effort for a beer and some flirting. He'd never managed to get up the urge to actually do more than flirt with any of the 'girls', but he did get the chance to store up some delicious images he could masturbate to later.

He secured a table in the corner where he could see what was going on but probably wouldn't be bothered by anyone and settled in to watch the girls. The first one out was a regular. He'd seen her here before and while he could appreciate her sexy ass, her taste in clothes did nothing for him. She looked like one of the girls he would see queueing to get into the clubs down town, lots of skin showing and nothing left to the imagination.

Then the rest of the girls emerged from the back room. The first two out were tall, lean, chocolate coloured beauties in elegant gowns. Adam licked his lips. They were clearly male but still incredibly beautiful in their outfits. Then the last girl walked out and Adam let his bottle hang forgotten in mid air. She took his breath away and he couldn't tear his eyes off her. She was wearing a form fitting white lace dress that wasn't see through but was sheer enough that it gave a suggestion of her underwear; her long legs were shaved and smooth and she was wearing white heeled boots that reached her calves. She shook her head and laughed and her blonde, slightly curled hair cascaded around her shoulders. Then she turned to look around the room and the bottle almost slipped from Adam's hand as he gasped in shock. Under the make up and what he now knew must be a wig, the girl he was staring at was Chris, his friend and neighbour.

He rarely saw Chris wearing anything but one of his ultra conservative lawyer suits. Occasionally, when he was riding or working on his land, he wore jeans and a crisp white shirt, but even then he didn't manage to look casual. Adam didn't really believe that Chris knew how to relax and yet here he was, dressed as a woman and dancing with a stranger Adam noted with a jealous growl. He shook his head. He had no right to be jealous. The man was a friend and nothing more. Until tonight he hadn't even realised the man was gay ... assuming he was. He knew not every man who dressed as a woman was attracted to his own gender. He hurriedly drained his beer and left a tip on his table, slipping out of the crowded bar before Chris could see him. He needed to think about how this new facet to his friend made him feel before he let him know that he knew.

 

*****

 

Chris read the message left by his ranch manager and groaned. Since he never seemed to have enough time to care for his horses or make sure his land was kept properly, he employed a manager to feed, groom, and exercise his horses, to be there whenever a vet or farrier came out to check on them, and to check for any issues with fences and damaged trees or buildings. Apparently, one of the fences had been badly damaged in the last storm and it needed to be repaired. That meant he'd be working on it all weekend unless he could get some help and even then it was going to be hard work. He sighed. So much for a relaxing weekend then. He poured himself a cup of coffee and picked up the phone. If he could get some help from one of his neighbours, he could at least salvage one day of his lazy weekend.

"Adam?" he asked when the phone was picked up. "Hi. Look, I hate to bother you at the weekend, but one of my fences is down and I need some help mending it."

He smiled when Adam readily agreed to come over and arranged to see him in about an hour after he'd finished his coffee and let the horses out into the paddock. Putting the phone down, he shook his head at his foolishness. Adam had admitted to liking both men and women a couple of years ago, but he'd never shown any interest in Chris. Despite that, Chris couldn't help the shiver of arousal he felt whenever he saw his friend. Adam was slightly taller than he was, with broad shoulders and strong, calloused hands. He worked outside much of the time and usually had a tan because of it. Chris often thought that all you needed to do was put a Stetson and a duster on Adam and he could have stepped out of a John Wayne film. Not that Adam would have appreciated being called a cowboy if Chris had ever mentioned it. His work was strictly with horses and he often talked about how intelligent they were and how you had to work hard to win their trust and get them to do what you wanted; cattle were dismissed as big, stupid animals who could only be ruled through brute strength.

He drained the last of his coffee and jogged upstairs to get changed. After five minutes of staring at the contents of his wardrobe, he finally convinced himself he was being a total idiot and just grabbed the first pair of jeans he could find and a clean shirt. Adam wouldn't be looking at what he was wearing; he was coming over to help mend a fence not stare at his slutty neighbour, no matter how much Chris wanted to drag him into the barn and fuck him.

 

*****

 

Adam hung up the phone with a groan. He hadn't managed to do any serious thinking about Chris since he'd seen him in that dress, but he had spent all night dreaming of white lace and strong legs wrapped around his waist. And now he was going to have to spend all day watching the star of those dreams getting hot and sweaty as they worked together without jumping him. Someone up there was clearly out to torture him.

He changed into shorts and a tank top since they were going to be working in the hot sun all day and grabbed his hat on his way out of the door. Settling it firmly on his head, he walked down to the stables and saddled up his favourite horse for the ride over to Chris' place. It would be a ten-minute ride across the fields but a twenty-minute trip by car because of where the houses were in relation to one another.

He didn't know which fence it was that was down so he headed for Chris' home. They could head out to the fence together in the pickup once he got there and Chocolate, his horse, could spend the day in the pasture with Chris' animals. The ride was relaxing and got rid of the tension he had been feeling since he'd heard Chris' voice on the other end of the phone. It was still early and while it was obvious that it was going to get hot later, it was only pleasantly warm right then. He let Chocolate stretch his legs with a short gallop across some of the fields and then eased him back into a walk as they came into sight of the house.

Chris was waiting on the porch, sitting on the swing seat in a pair of faded jeans that Adam had never seen before, and with the way they clung to every curve, angle, and plane of Chris' body he would definitely have remembered them, and a long sleeved shirt that Adam thought would be way too hot to work in. He wasn't going to tell Chris that though; the man was old enough to be able to dress himself and if it meant he'd have to go shirtless later as they worked, well, that was just an added bonus.

Dismounting smoothly, he unsaddled Chocolate and rubbed him down, letting him into the paddock with Chris' horses and leaving the tack in the barn.

Tipping his hat, he smiled at Chris. "Mornin'. Are you ready to head out? Sooner we start sooner we can sit in the shade, drink beer, and relax."

Chris smiled back and Adam couldn't help but think he needed to smile more often. He could light up an entire room on the rare occasions that he did. He shook himself and headed for the pickup; he never used to have these thoughts about his friend and he needed to get over it fast before he ruined things between them.

Watching Adam as they both climbed into the truck, Chris wondered what was wrong. He had seemed fine when he rode up but now he was quiet and not his normal outgoing self. Knowing Adam though, there wasn't any point asking him about it; he'd talk when he wanted to and until then pushing would just get him to dig his heels in and clam up even tighter.

"So ... " He thought around for something to say to break the silence. "Did you see the Comets last night? I think they might go all the way and win the championship again this year."

Adam flushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Uh, no I was in town yesterday afternoon so I stopped off for a drink before I came home. Only had time to eat and then go straight to bed." He forced a smile. "I like to be up early to check on the horses even though I have people to do the routine stuff."

Chris wondered about the blush but didn't push. Adam had probably had a date and didn't want to talk about it. He wondered what Adam's type was and whether he could convince him that his type should include blond lawyers who occasionally dress up as women.

 

*****

 

The two men talked softly as they worked on the fence, discussing sports, the weather, and their respective jobs, but never touching on the elephant in the room; the way they both kept sneaking glances at each other whenever they thought they could get away with it. As Adam had hoped, Chris was soon finding his long sleeved shirt unbearably hot. He stood up and wiped his forehead with a sleeve.

"Damn, it's hot out here," Chris complained, grabbing a bottle of water and draining half of it in one go.

Adam shrugged. "You're the one who decided jeans and a shirt were the way to go. Do you even own a t-shirt?"

Chris smiled bashfully. "Um, no actually. I don't get much time to relax out here so it never seemed worth the effort to buy shorts or tees."

Adam shook his head. "The shirts suit you and normally I'm impressed when you manage to relax enough to change out of those suits you seem to live in, but this is not the weather to be covered up like that. You're going to collapse from heatstroke and I'll end up fixing the fence on my own. Just take the shirt off."

Chris wanted to argue that next to Adam's tanned, muscled body he'd feel stupid, but he was so hot that he wasn't sure he cared right then. Reluctantly nodding his agreement, he unbuttoned it a bit and then pulled it over his head, using it to wipe the sweat from his chest.

If he'd looked up at that moment he'd have seen Adam staring at him, his mouth slightly open, and his heart beating rapidly. Adam didn't think he'd ever seen anything that affected him quite as much as Chris did. He grabbed a bottle and drank some of the cool water to give his hands something to do and keep him from grabbing his friend and kissing him senseless.

Trying to distract himself as they got back to work, Adam decided to strike up conversation. "So, if you don't relax out here that much, how do you blow off steam?" he asked.

Chris shrugged. "You know me, I'm a workaholic. Sometimes I manage to spend an evening in a bar, just relaxing and being myself." 'Or being someone else,' he thought. Suddenly he really wanted to share his secret with Adam. He wasn't ashamed of the fact he liked to dress as Christine and flirt with the customers at Noir, but he wasn't entirely sure how Adam would take it. If his little kink made Adam uncomfortable, then their friendship could easily grow stilted and eventually fall apart completely.

Adam was nervous that if he pushed too hard, Chris might get suspicious about what he was up to, but he wanted Chris to be able to trust him enough to tell him his secret. "Any bar in particular?" he asked casually. "Maybe I could come with you next time. I'm always looking for somewhere new to visit."

Chris choked and blushed. Trying to adopt the same casual tone as Adam, he said, "I'm not sure it's really your scene. It's kind of specialised." He looked away partially, hoping Adam would drop it, but another part of him deep down was hoping he would keep pushing and make him confess.

Adam glance at him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable but also not sure he could back away now he'd got so close to admitting he'd seen him. "You'd be surprised what my scene really is," he commented softly. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I was at Noir last night for a while."

Chris' head jerked up and he stared at Adam in shock. Adam knew about Christine? He must or he wouldn't have brought Noir up like that. He wondered if that was why Adam had been so quiet earlier and if this meant he wasn't too freaked out by it. Because he was watching Adam, he wasn't paring attention to what he was doing and he brought the hammer down on his thumb. He cursed in pain and dropped the hammer. Almost instantly Adam was standing behind him, one arm wrapped around him as he gently held the injured hand in his, inspecting it carefully.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He gently caressed the injured hand. Moving slowly so that Chris could stop him if he wanted, he brought the injured thumb to his mouth and sucked it.

Chris wasn't sure how he'd gone from trying to hide his kink to having his thumb slowly and erotically sucked while Adam cradled him against his muscled body. He moaned softly and leaned back, letting Adam hold him up.

Encouraged by Chris' reaction, Adam let his thumb slip from his mouth and moved to trail kisses and bites along his neck. "You look incredible in white lace," he said.

Chris groaned and let himself enjoy the sensation for a moment before standing up again. "We have a fence to mend, Adam," he said firmly. "But any time you want to come to the bar with me, you're more than welcome." He smiled to show Adam he wasn't unhappy about the way things were going. However, they had work to do.

Adam sighed and smiled, picking his tools back up. "The trouble with you is you're not impulsive enough."

Chris laughed. "Maybe I just want to get this done so we don't have to come back later when we could be doing far more interesting things." Now Adam had shown that he was interested, Chris lost his inhibitions and could be more confident. He knew he was attractive and knowing Adam already knew about Christine and found it a turn on meant he could just relax, be himself, and enjoy the journey.

Working together meant that they got the fence fixed in record time or maybe they were just eager to get it done so they could do other things. When the last nail was in place Chris straightened and smiled at Adam.

"Thank you for helping. It means I have all of tomorrow to myself to relax." His smile turned wicked. "Whatever can I do with all that free time?"

Adam laughed delightedly. "I'm sure we'll find something." He reached over and hooked a finger in Chris' belt loop, tugging him closer. "If I'm a good boy will you let me see you in that dress sometime? Not this weekend if you don't want to..."

Chris put his arms around Adam's neck. "Maybe. If you're really good, Christine will even be your date one night if you want to go out."

Adam's eyes lit up. "Well, fantastic. Take me home and have your way with me, sugar. I'll show you just how good I can be." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, surprising a laugh out of Chris.

"Nutcase," he said fondly. He leaned closer and licked Adam's lips. "Let's go. I have plans for that luscious body."

Adam bounced and practically dragged Chris to the truck, dumping their tools unceremoniously in the back and hopping into the passenger seat. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get going."

Chris just smiled and turned the truck towards home. "Why don't you check on Chocolate when we get there and I'll leave a note for my foreman to feed him and settle him down in the barn with the others when he comes. That way you won't have to worry about him."

Adam tilted his head. "How did you know I'd worry?"

"Your horses are important to you; I know if you don't at least check on him I won't have your full attention." He grinned. "And I'd hate you to miss anything."

 

*****

 

Adam came inside from checking on Chocolate to find Chris nowhere in sight. He wasn't worried exactly; from the moment he'd taken Chris' injured thumb in his mouth, the other man had been exuding sex and confidence, so he wasn't likely to have suddenly panicked and run off now, but it was slightly unnerving. Then he heard the shower running. Heading towards the sound he saw that Chris, who he had always assumed was hyper-organised in every aspect of his life, had left a trail of clothing for him to follow.

Smiling happily, he started picking up the clothes as he followed the path Chris had left for him. Boots, socks, shirt, jeans, and a pair of briefs that he hoped Chris would agree to model for him at a future date. He dumped the clothes on an armchair in the master bedroom and pushed the bathroom door open. He could see Chris silhouetted against the steamed up glass of the shower door. Taking a moment to admire what he could see of his body, he felt himself starting to get excited again. Peeling his top off, he wriggled in anticipation. This was going to be great. He'd left his boots by the door so he yanked his socks off and tossed them in the general direction of the bedroom, along with his tank top. Then he hurriedly unzipped his shorts and shimmied to get them over his hips and off, leaving him in just his boxers.

He looked up when he heard a chuckle over the sound of the falling water. Chris had opened the door while he was undressing and was now watching him avidly.

"Can you do that little shake again?" he asked in amusement, but his eyes were dark with desire. "It was very inspiring."

Adam tried to glare but he didn't think it had had much effect from the grin on Chris' face. He pushed his boxers off and stalked towards him. "You are in so much trouble."

Chris batted his eyelashes, a move he'd learnt for Christina. "Who? Me?"

Adam pushed him back into the shower and under the water, kissing him hungrily. "I have been thinking about you ever since last night. You have no idea how hot you looked."

Chris spun them around and pushed Adam against the wall. "That isn't the only reason you're interested, is it?" He didn't think Adam was that shallow but he was a lot more than just one kink and he didn't want to find out later on that the only reason Adam was attracted to him was Christine.

Adam blinked and paused, trying to clear his head. "No! Honestly, I didn't even know if you were gay, so I never even thought about you as anything but a friend. Then I saw you in that fantastic dress and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I came over today and I still couldn't stop watching you, even though you were wearing nothing more exotic than jeans and a shirt. By the time you hurt yourself I couldn't resist making a move and hoping you weren't straight."

Relaxing at the conviction in Adam's words, Chris pressed up against him. "In that case, where were we?" He kissed him slowly and thoroughly. "About here, I think."

Adam sighed in relief when Chris believed him. He had been worried that a his sudden attraction to Chris would just make him even more convinced that it was all about the dress. Wrapping his arms around him, he explored the strong back, sliding his hands oh so slowly down it until he could squeeze Chris' ass. "I'd rather be about here," he said with a wicked grin.

Chris rubbed up against him. "Sounds good to me, but first I think we should take the edge off a little. Wouldn't want this to be over too soon."

He dropped to his knees gracefully and spread Adam's legs a little, sliding one hand between them to cup and stroke his balls. Adam gasped and arched his back, thrusting his hard cock towards Chris. "You have talented hands."

"That's not all I've got," he said with a wink. He took Adam's cock in his hand and ran his tongue along the whole length. "Mmmm, tasty." Then he took the head in his mouth and sucked.

Adam locked his knees to try and stay upright and grabbed for the top of the shower stall, holding on tight as Chris slowly took the whole length into his mouth. "Oh, yeah. That's so good, Chris."

Chris smirked around his mouthful, but didn't want tot take the time to reply when he could be making Adam scream instead. He slid back until only the head was in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the underside and making Adam buck his hips again. He alternated sliding all the way down to the root and swallowing and then sliding back up to tease the sensitive head. He hummed around his mouthful, drawing another choked gasp from Adam.

Pulling back, he looked up at Adam. His hair was plastered flat because of the water, his eyes were closed and his face flushed. His knuckles were going white from his grip on the top of the stall. Chris thought he looked delicious.

He took hold of Adam's ass with both hands, squeezing and then separating the cheeks, rubbing a finger against his puckered entrance. As he pushed back into the touch, Chris took his cock back into his mouth and sucked again. He slipped just the tip of a finger into Adam's body and at the same time he sucked harder on the head of his cock. Adam cried out and grabbed at Chris' hair with the hand not clinging to the shower for balance.

Chris let out a muffled yelp as Adam pulled his hair and then swallowed hurriedly, pulling back so that he didn't choke when Adam thrust forwards and came. When Adam's softening cock slipped from his mouth, Chris reached up an untangled Adam's fingers from his hair.

"Ow," he complained. "If we do this while I'm Christina, I'm going to have to tie your hands to something. It's bad enough when my hair is short."

Adam chuckled softly, still panting heavily. "Damn, that sounds hot. Being tied down and completely at your mercy, you standing over me in that dress and those sinful high heels, being forced to do whatever you want..." He shuddered.

Chris stood up and kissed him again, exploring every inch of his mouth before pulling back. "You really are a very kinky bastard, aren't you? I like that." He rubbed his hard cock against Adam's hair-roughened thigh. "Now, turn around and brace yourself against the wall, lover. I want you."

Adam grinned and spun around, spreading his legs eagerly and resting his palms on the wall. Chris reached over and turned the shower off and grabbed the lube from the shelf where he kept it.

"You are irresistible like that, Adam," Chris moaned. "I just want to bury myself inside your sexy, muscled ass and never stop." He slicked up a finger and pressed it inside. "Oh yeah, nice and tight."

Adam squeezed Chris' finger tightly. "And I have excellent muscle control. Now hurry up and get on with it. I want you inside me and then I'm going to drag you into the bedroom and have my wicked way with you."

Slapping his ass sharply, Chris told him, "You have no patience. And the more you complain, the more I'm going to drag this out until you're ready to beg. Now be a good boy and just wait until I'm ready." He softened his words by trailing kisses across Adam's back and shoulders. "You have the sexiest body. So strong and muscled. Makes me feel like heading to the gym."

"You don't need the gym, Chris," Adam insisted. "Please, stop talking and fuck me. Please, Chris." He pressed back desperately. "Come on, I'll make you feel so good, sugar, just do it."

Chris smacked his ass again. "The bossier you get, the slower I'm going to go, babe." He knelt down again and pulled his finger out of Adam's ass. Leaning forwards, he ran his tongue over the entrance before turning his head and nipping at an ass cheek. Then he turned back and started flickering his tongue across the opening. He only stopped when Adam started to whimper. "That's better," he purred. "I want to hear you let it all out. Just let go for me."

He pushed his tongue into the gently spasming hole and started thrusting it in and out, slowly driving Adam insane. Eventually, when Adam's legs were trembling and the whimpers and moans had become a steady stream, he pushed his finger back inside Adam's body. One finger became two and then three. He rubbed them over the small bump, making him cry out and push back.

"That's it, babe, show me how much you want it," he said. Standing up, he rubbed the head of his cock against the sensitive opening. "Do I need protection, Adam?"

"What?" Adam was having trouble focussing on the words, the need surging through his veins was so urgent. "No. I'm clean and I don't sleep around."

"Neither do I," Chris whispered in his ear. "Just us, right?"

"Yes!" Adam gasped. "No one else, please, Chris. Please, I need this."

Chris smiled and pressed forwards, moaning as the tight channel swallowed his cock and enveloped it like a glove. He kept pushing until his balls were resting against Adam's ass and then he stopped, resting his head between his shoulder blades and taking a couple of deep breaths to regain control. Before Adam could beg any more, he slowly slid out and then thrust forwards again. The head rubbed against the small bump again and Adam clenched around him, drawing deep groans from both of them.

He gripped Adam's hips tightly and went from a long slow fucking to a hard, deep pounding in  
only a handful of strokes. Adam braced himself against the wall and pushed back eagerly against each stroke. The only sounds that could be heard echoing around the bathroom were the slapping of flesh on flesh and the harsh panting of their breathing. Chris bit down on the muscle in Adam's shoulder to muffle his cry of completion as he thrust as deeply as he could and came. He gasped for breath as Adam whined needily and squeezed around him. Gathering his scattered wits, he realised that Adam was still hard. He reached around and stroked his cock firmly.

"That's it, Adam," he purred. "Just let go. Come for me, babe."

Adam's whine became higher and higher pitched until Chris was sure dogs for miles around would be going insane because of it and then he came with a shout of joy, slumping against the cool tiles and panting heavily.

Chris held him tightly and gently kissed his shoulder and neck until he had recovered. Pulling out, he checked for any damage and was relieved that there wasn't any. He turned the shower on again and rinsed them both off.

"This is what I like about sex in the shower," he said with a grin. "No mess."

Adam laughed and turned around in his embrace, kissing him gently. "We're going to turn into prunes or you're going to run out of hot water, or both," he pointed out.

"Then let's get out and I'll feed you," Chris said. He shut the water off and opened the door, shivering as the cooler air hit his wet skin. Grabbing a towel, he started drying Adam off.

"You know I can do that myself," he commented.

"I know, but I want to," Chris told him. "You don't mind, do you?"

Adam smiled fondly. "No, I don't mind." He wrapped the damp towel around his waist and pulled a second one from the rack so he could return the favour. "You're going to cook for me?" He grinned. "Sexy, kinky, and you can cook. I may have to keep you."

"You haven't tasted it yet," Chris pointed out. "I might burn your food. Would you throw me out if I did?" He blinked up at Adam out of large, begging eyes.

Adam shivered. "I am never going to be able to say no to you, I can see it now. I'm going to be totally whipped." He kissed him quickly. "And I wouldn't throw you out... this is your house, remember?"

Chris growled and snatched the towel from him, flicking him with it before wrapping it around him. "Idiot. Go on, you can probably find a shirt and some boxers that would fit you if you want. I don't know about the jeans." He pulled his briefs back on and walked into the bedroom to find a shirt for himself. "And you can stretch out on the couch till I'm done. The remote's on the table if you want to watch TV." He stole another quick kiss before heading to the kitchen to make up a meal that would satisfy two very hungry men.


End file.
